User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Stages
Stages Stage: Petunia Forest Franchise: Goop's World Layout: One grounded platform with a tree on either wall. Each tree has Description: Snaptrap will rise up in the background in the first phase. He will occasionally mock, insult, and berate the players. Occasionally, he will slam his head down, which deals a lot of damage. He will also occasionally disappear from the background and appear on the stage's side with his mouth open. Any player knocked into his mouth gets chomped and can lose a lot of Shield. During the second phase, several wooden bridges will appear on the trees in the background and an army of Chuckies will appear. They will constantly pelt Snaptrap with acorns, causing him to be in mixed conflict between the players and the Chuckies. However, the Chuckies will sometimes miss, and their acorns will bombard the stage and can hit players, dealing minimal damage. 10 seconds before the match ends, the Chuckies manage to DEFEAT SNAPTRAP (by throwing an acorn the size of a buick at the back of his head). Stage: Party Board Franchise: Spiffy Party Layout: One flat grounded platform with slightly elevated sides Description: During the first phase, nothing really happens. Party Pete will simply stand in the background and commentate on the battle. Anytime a player scores a KO, balloons and confetti will fall from the ceiling. During the second phase, Party Pete will periodically say, "I think it's time for a minigame!" He will then start a minigame with simple goals, such as "Collect the Most Falling Objects" or "Defeat the Most Enemies". Whoever wins the minigame will gain some TO's and fill up their meter. The three players that lose will get hit with a bomb, losing some health. Stage: Mt. Sanskrit Franchise: Entitled to Redemption Layout: One solid grounded platform with a hill on the right and a floating platform on the left Description: During the first phase, Jotunn can be seen in the background on the other side of a large canyon, single-handedly fighting off hoardes of monsters. There are no hazards during this section. When the stage enters its second phase, the sky will darken and Jotunn will be standing upon a mountain of defeated monsters. He will then run across a bridge spanning the canyon, leading from the background. When he reaches your side of the canyon, the God Kind Seba will burst out of the canyon and attack Jotunn, who will engage the beast in combat. 30 seconds before the match ends, Jotunn will finally toss his battle axe at the God Kind Seba, causing it to fall into the canyon while Jotunn stands victoriously. 5 seconds before the match ends, the God Kind Seba will burst up once more and eat Jotunn humorously. Stage: West Wing Franchise: St. Abraham Layout: One grounded platform on the bottom and a second, pass-through, floor above it (a two-story stage) Description: During the first phase, nothing major happens. Twinheads periodically wander onto the stage, attacking any players nearby. The Blue Man can also be seen in a cell. When the stage enters the second phase, the screen flashes and after the flashing, the Flesh King appears in the background. Some of his blobby body resides on the stage's bottom, and automatically damages any players who touches him. He will also begin moaning and whispery voices will be heard. Right before the match ends, the screen will flash again, and after the flashing, the stage will be normal again. Category:Blog posts